Muñeca de porcelana
by guadalupedigimon
Summary: Summary: Sakura Haruno una prestigiosa alumna, apuntó de viajar por el mundo con su maestra (tía) Tsunade, para conocer y superarse en la medicina para volverse una gran doctora, tendrá que cancelar sus planes durante un año y medio, después de recibir la llamada de su gemelo y su plantarlo en un internado. ¿Qué sucederá cuando una joven de ojos perla le d un giro a su mundo?
1. Chapter 1

_**NARUTO**_

_**Muñeca de porcelana.**_

_**Summary:Sakura Haruno una prestigiosa alumna, apuntó de viajar por el mundo con su maestra (tía) Tsunade, para conocer y superarse en la medicina y volverse una gran doctora(igual o mejor que su tía), tendrá que cancelar sus planes durante un año y medio, después de recibir la llamada de su gemelo y su plantarlo en un internado, en donde, con la ayuda de aquellos quienes conocen su secreto tendrá que pasar desapercibida. ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a una joven de ojos perla, que le pondrá el mundo de cabeza?.**_

_**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al genio Kishimoto-sama, si me perteneciera el final hubiera sido Narusaku, bueno tal vez no, porque Sarada es un amor 3.**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

Corriendo por los pasillos de la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha –internado (cárcel. XD)-. Se ve a una señorita de cabellera azulada, una tez blanca como la nieve, mejillas sonrojadas -de tanto correr- y unos muy hermosos ojos perla, que trasmitían miedo por llegar tarde a clases de lenguas en su primer día.

Esa joven con 17 años de edad, con una altura de 1.58m, con un cuerpo que haría que cualquier chico babeara, es nada más y nada menos Hyuuga Hinata, primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga, dueño de una cadena de empresas reconocida como la tercera mejor (la primera está al mando de los Uchihas, la segunda Akasuna no y por ultima y no por menos importante de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze).

Hinata Hyuuga es una joven de carácter tranquilo y tradicional, que posee una gran cantidad de virtudes –que según su padre son defectos que la hacen ver débil ante los demás- es amable, bondadosa con un gran corazón, le gusta ayudar a los demás sin esperar algo a cambio, posee una personalidad tímida y tiene muy poca confianza en sí misma, lo cual le provoca tartamudear al hora de hablar sonrojarse.

Tiene una hermana menor llamada Hanabi, que tiene trece años, ella a diferencia de su hermana tiene un carácter fuerte e indiferente al igual que su primo Neji de 20 años, ambos son castaños.

El timbre sonó dando inicio a la primera clase del día.

Hinata abrió los ojos preocupada al imaginarse la reprimenda que su padre le daría cuando se enterara que en su primer día llego tarde, le daría el mismo sermón de siempre "eres una deshonra, no eres digna de ser una Hyuuga", volvería a golpearla, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar cuando tenía 15 años y por sacar un 9 en su boleta le partió el labio y la nariz dejándola en el suelo llorando.

Obligo a sus piernas a correr más rápido lo último que quería era discutir con su padre –más el que ella-.

_¡PLAF!_

Al pasar frente de uno de los pasillos choco con algo por andar divagando en sus pensamientos y cayo directo al suelo lo único que alcanzo fue a cubrirse con las manos la cara.

En definitiva hoy no era su día.

Primero su despertador se descompone, segundo la secretaria del colegio tarda en atenderla por lo que tuvo que correr por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo y por si fuera poco ahora se termina estrellando con que sabe quién, ha lo único que le hace falta es que le pongan una sanción por correr o que un perro le haga del baño.

Algo malo debió haber hecho es su vida pasada.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- _Le pregunto una voz gruesa.

La joven Hyuuga abrió los ojos y volteo su cuerpo 90°, hacia la voz, sujetando su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

_-Itt…ittai-_

_-¿Estas bien?-_

La oji-perla levanto la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos jade que la miraban fijamente, con… ¿Preocupación?, no aún debe de estar aturdida por el golpe de la caída, porque no hay manera que un desconocido se preocupe por ella –ni su familia lo hace (a excepción de Neji y Hanabi)

_-Etto…yo….yo estoy bi…en- _Aparto la vista del pelirrojo por lo que no se percató que el chico se acercaba más a su rostro hasta quedar solo diez centímetros que los separaba, agarro la barbilla de la chica e hizo que lo mirara.

Hinata en shock y con las mejillas sonrojadas no movió de la mano del pelirrojo de su barbilla, solo comenzó a hiperventila.

_-¿Segura?-_Pregunto alzando su mano y apartando el flequillo y colocando su frente sobre la de ella.-_Estas muy roja, de seguro tienes fiebre-_

La joven Hyuuga comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles para el pobre pelirrojo, quien por primera vez la miro directo a los ojos, quedando prendidos de ellos.

"_Shannaro, pero que hermosos ojos"-Dijo embobada su inner._

Y el pelirrojo no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Lástima que aunque la peliazul pensaba lo mismo de los ojos jade del pelirrojo, no pudo disfrutar mucho, ya que comenzó a ver luces de colores y sabía lo que venía…

Se desmayaría…

Y así fue se desmayó en brazos del sexy pelirrojo que la miraba alarmado.

El oji-jade la llevo en su espalda a la enfermería.

"_Vaya día"_

Pensaron ambos, la peli-azul al caer desmayada y el pelirrojo al tenerla en brazos.

Porque si alguien les hubiera dicho horas antes que conocerían a alguien que pondría su mundo de cabeza de seguro se hubieran reído en su cara.

Además de que ninguno de los dos se percató de la media sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**N/A: Hola de nuevo. **_

_**Aquí vengo de nuevo con una nueva historia que es un SasoriXHinataxSakura, y como sabrán es un fanfic Yuri en donde se desencadenaran muchas cosas, espero y les guste, sé qué dirán que para ser el primer capítulo es muy corto pero yo los dijo no se preocupen por que si puedo hoy mismo subo el próximo capítulo o tal vez mañana.**_

_**Así que solo me queda agradecerles a los que leyeron hasta aquí y les agradeceré si comentan o algo por favor.**_

_**(B.R.) 16-03-15..**_

_**Matta ne...XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NARUTO**_

_**Muñeca de porcelana.**_

_**Capítulo 2. **_

_**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al genio Kishimoto-sama, si me perteneciera el final hubiera sido Narusaku, bueno tal vez no, porque Sarada es un amor 3.**_

**(…..)**

Escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y como una suave brisa golpeaba su cara.

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto unos ojos jade que la miraban con preocupación antes haberse desmayado.

Y ahora sentía que se encontraba sobre algo suave y su cuerpo estaba cubierto.

Lentamente comenzó abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, movió sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre una cama.

Se sentó y dirigió su vista así a la ventana abierta –en donde entraba el viento- viendo el cielo despegado.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_Pregunto a la nada, solo que no espero que esta le contestara.

_-En la enfermería-_Dijo una voz tras su espalda sobresaltándola.-_Disculpa no era mi intención asustarte-_Volvió hablar aquella voz gruesa y esta vez ella volteo a dónde provenía.

Se sorprendió al encontrar al pelirrojo sentado al lado de su cama en una silla con un libro abierto de medicina –al cual no le prestó atención por no dejar de mirar al joven-

La primera reacción que tuvo Hinata al verlo fue sonrojarse y cubrirse con la sábana blanca la cara, el joven sorprendido por la acción de la chica solo atino a sonreír ligeramente, y una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios poniendo aún más nerviosa a la peli-azul.

_-Lo siento-_Se disculpó el joven tranquilizándose.-_Me alegra que despertaras, cuando te desmayaste no sabía qué hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerte a la enfermería al parecer solo se te ha bajado la presión-_

Hinata aún nerviosa pero ya más tranquila se descubrió y sonrojada hablo.

_-Yo….gracias…y... perdón…po…por causarte mo…molestias-_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al escuchar tan melodiosa voz de aquella joven.

_-Eh! No hay problema hehehe-_Dijo y guardo silencio.

El ambiento comenzó a formarse tenso y cada uno empezó a ponerse nervioso.

"_No te quedes callado Baka di algo- Le sugirió su inner de la manera más amable que pudo._

_-Etto…/A…no…-_Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

"_Parecen tontos"-Se burló inner ¬¬._

El pelirrojo ignoro a su voz interior e hizo una seña a la joven de que hablara primero.

_-¿Cuánto…. Ti…tiempo es…estuve incon…inconsciente?-_Pregunto nerviosa jugando con sus dedos y sin ver al pelirrojo.

"_¡KAWAI!, si es una verdadera monada-Exclamo eufórica inner._

"_Me cuesta admitirlo inner pero tienes razón-_

"_Si ver… ¡¿Oye?!...¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto molesta._

"_Nada, nada ^.^"_

"_-…¬¬…-"_

El pelirrojo coloco un dedo en su mentón y reviso su reloj de su otra mano.

_-Mmm, aproximadamente 25 minutos-_

La joven abrió los ojos asustada, no era mucho tiempo el que había pasado, pero el suficiente para que no le permitieran entrar a su primera clase, sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, ahora si que la había liado su padre ya tenía un motivo para volverla a golpear.

El pelirrojo miro a la peli-azul preocupado, no entendía por qué su reacción.

"_Tal vez solo este preocupada por que ha perdido la primera clase"-_

"_Yo también la he perdido"-Le contesto y su inner sonrió descaradamente-"No sé si te lo eh dicho pero cada vez que sonríes de esa manera me asustas"-_

El joven decidió ignorara a su desquiciada mente, y siguió mirando la oji-plata, tal vez su inner tuviera razón -escucho como esta grito un "_La tengo"_ y volvió a ignorarla- y eso era lo que le preocupara, no pudo evitar sonreír, porque la única manera en que les permitirían entrar a clases era si tenían un motivo por el cual llegaron tarde, y lo bueno era que lo tenía, ambos.

_-Etto…ammm ¿?-_

La oji-perla volteo a verlo prestándole atención, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar enternecerse ante lo que veía la joven tenía los ojos cristalinos y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salirse, los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana dando le un aspecto de un ángel ¿en qué estoy pensando? Se dijo así mismo.

La joven al no escuchar al joven hablar se dio cuenta que estaba esperando que ella hablara.

_-Hi...Hinata-_

_-Sasori es un placer-_Le sonrió provocando que la peli-azul se sonrojara ante la linda sonrisa._-No tienes de que preocuparte, Shizune-san me dio unos recados-_Saco dos papelitos de su bolsillo-_Para dárseos a nuestros profesores y evitar así malos inconvenientes-_

Hinata suspiro aliviada, mientras Sasori se ponía de pie y cogía los maletines de ambos –los cuales estaban en el suelo recargados en la silla- le tendió una mano a Hinata la cual lo miro sonrojada y sorprendida.

_-Vamos te llevare a tu salón-_

_**(…)**_

_-Por cierto Hinata-chan, ¿en qué salón estas?-_Pregunto el pelirrojo, caminando tras la joven, tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado desde que habían salido de la enfermería.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo y el volvió a sonreír ante la reacción de la joven.

_-E…en…el…pri…primero C-_Dijo en susurro y Sasori volvió a sonreír.

_-Seremos compañeros de clases Hinata-chan-_Comento entusiasmado, provocando que Hinata detuviera sus pasos y lo volteara a verlo sorprendida, el solo le sonrió, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y le devolviera la sonrisa para retomar su camino.

No supo por qué pero al ver la sonrisa de la oji-perla sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin que él lo notara.

**(…)**

Sasori y Hinata se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca.

Se miraron.

Suspiraron.

Y el oji-jade golpeo un par de veces la puerta, hasta que escucho del otro lado una voz femenina que decía "pase".

Una vez más se miraron.

Tragaron grueso, y como si fueran a entrar a la guerra se armaron de valor para entrar.

El salón estaba en total silencio.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Hinata primero, después el, que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sasori se adelantó un poco y le entrego ambos papeles a una pelinegra que estaba delante de la clase.

La mujer mayor leyó, suspiro y se masajeo las sienes.

_-Así que por eso llegan tarde-_Observo a ambos con una media sonrisa-_Bien por ser su primer día lo dejare pasar-_Ambos asintieron aliviados-_Como sabrán yo seré su sensei encargada de la asignatura de lenguas, mi nombre es Kurenai, hagan el favor de presentarse y de decir sus gustos y disgustos y su meta para el futuro-_

Sasori observo de reojo a Hinata y no pudo evitar sonreír –manteniendo su rostro con una expresión carente de emociones por fuera- al verla toda nerviosa tratando de armarse de valor para hablar delante de todos, carraspeo para apartar las miradas de la joven y con una voz ronca y varonil que provoco que varias chicas suspiraran –a excepción de una rubia con cola de caballo y que su flequillo tapaba su ojo izquierdo lo mirara fijamente con una mano en el mentón-

_-Mi nombre es Akazuna no Sasori-_

Al pronunciar su apellido la mayoría abrió los ojos sorprendidos -a excepción de la rubia y dos jóvenes uno pelinegro y el otro rubio y por supuesto la misma profesora que solo sonrió de medio lado-

_-Mis gustos son, las marionetas, me gusta fabricarlas, también el futbol…._

"_Prefiero el basquetbol"-Escucho decir a su inner._

_-Estudiar y un buen libro…-_Concluyo.

"_Ahora todos pensaran que eres un nerd"-Se burló su inner_

_-Me desagrada ammm…_

"_Mi inner"-Pensó internamente con una sonrisa ganándose un "Oye" que le hizo ampliarla._

Pasó una mano por su rojiza cabellera, sin darse cuenta que ese gesto por muy pequeño que fuera provoco que se viera sexy ante el género femenino, arrancando uno que otro suspiro en el acto y que una que otra chica babeara

-_ Pues nada en realidad-_Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y las chicas ya no soportaron más y chillaron como una locas fangirls (dios hasta en la universidad hay, se está extendiendo esta plaga…jajajXD).

Sasori observo a las chicas sorprendido por el grito y un poco confundido, hasta que estas comenzaron a hablar y su rostro fue cambiando de blanco como papel hasta azul como el cabello de Hinata.

_-Sasori-san eres taaan sexy-_

_-Akazuna no-san dame tu número de celular-_

_-A mi dame una copia de tu habitación-_

_-Tienes novia-_

_-Estudiemos la anatomía humana, juntos-_

Esos y más gritos se escucharon en el salón de clases provocando que los chicos le miraran recelosos –a excepción de un rubio y un azabache que lo miraban con burla-

"_Eso es para que aprendas lo que se siente"…-Pensó el azabache con media sonrisa en el rostro._

Y que las chicas ahora lo vieran con una cara pervertidas que parecía que en cualquier momento se le aventarían para comérselo –incluyendo solo un poco a la profesora y a la rubia que con más discreción tenían las mejillas sonrojas…hasta Hinata que…bueno ella en realidad no, de por sí, se sonroja con solo verlo a los ojos-.

"_Ahora entiendo que es lo que sentía Sasuke-kun en aquel entonces"-Se lamentó- Esto tiene que ser karma, por mis años como fangirl"_

"_Jajajajajajaja esas chicas te quieren comer con la mirada"-Se burló su inner sosteniéndose el estómago._

"_¡Cállate, quieres! Esto no es para nada gracioso"-_

"_Claro que sí, si no te cuidas esas chicas te terminaran violando en la noche"- _

"_!Hiiiiiii! Que cosas dices-Exclamo aterrado._

_-Chicas guarden silencio-_Silencio la sensei-_ Continua Sasori-san-_

_-Yo ammm-_Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse- _Mi sueño para el futuro…_

"_Un sueño para el futuro, a Sasori-nii le eligieron eso"-Comento triste._

"_¿Las marionetas?"-_

"_No, eso es solo su pasatiempo"_

"_Entonces no tengo ni idea"_

"_Mi hermano es la marioneta de padre"_

_-…pues aun no tengo un sueño-_

"_Ser una gran doctora-Dijo su inner tratando de hacerla sonreír, lo cual logro._

"…_que mi hermano también sea libre-_

Su mirada se volvió nostálgica y empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos, hasta que otra ola de gritos lo sacó de ella.

_-No te preocupes Sasori-san que tú serás el padre de nuestros hijos-_

_-Claro que no será el mío-_

_-No se equivocan será el mío-_

_-Que no-_

"_Oh, por dios-_

Su rostro volvió a ponerse azul.

Y un nuevo carraspeo le salvo, pero esta vez no había sido de la sensei, si no de…

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Y si antes se sorprendieron ante el apellido del pelirrojo ahora todos abrieron los ojos como platos –unos más disimulados que otros- y la pelinegra sonrió con orgullo.

"_Ella es….-_

"… _una Hyuuga"- Complemento inner igual de asombrada._

"_Con razón esos ojos se me hacían tan familiares"-_

_-Ella es la primogénita de Hiashi-dono-_

_-Vaya…que buen cuerpo-_

_-Parece una muñeca-_

_-Es muy mona-_

_-Es una pretenciosa-_

_-Hija de papi-_

_-La desgracia de la familia-_

_-Un nuevo juguete-_

Esos y más cuchicheos volvieron a llenar el salón, acabando con la poca con la poca confianza de la pobre peli-azul, quien ahora tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada triste.

"_Ellos no tienen el derecho de hablar así de ella por su apellido"-Comento cabreado- "Ella…-La miro de reojo-…es diferente, con solo verla"-Suspiro._

"_Al parecer Hinata volverá a desmayarse"-Dijo inner._

"_¿Por qué lo dices?"-_

"_Solo mírala"_

Obedeciendo a si inner, Sasori miro a Hinata quien ahora jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, sonrojada y asustada.

Frunció el ceño al ver que todos la miraban como bicho raro y él se estaba enfureciendo por ver como seguían criticándola.

_-Silencio-_Ordeno la sensei igual de cabreada que Sasori, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio en el acto-_Continua Hinata._

La oji-perla le sonrió a la sensei como agradecimiento y Sasori internamente le agradeció, porque estaba a punto de explotar.

_-Me gusta la botánica, tocar el violín, dibujar, y la cocina…ammm me desagrada… na…nada, y mi sueño es…"__ser reconocida por mi padre para que se sienta orgullosa de mi y deje de golpearme"__ no tampoco tengo un sueño-_Susurro decaída.

Y Sasori pudo ver que mentía.

"_¿Qué escondes Hinata?_

_-Bien con eso basta, Hyuuga-san, Akazuna no-san tomen asiento en el único banco disponible._

Ambas observaron el tercer banco de la segunda fila del lado derecho, parpadearon un par de veces incrédulos al percatarse de algo que no había notado cuando entraron al salón, los bancos eran compartidos y había dos en cada lugar.

Eso significaba…

_-De ahora en adelante trabajaran como pareja para cada una de las asignaturas._

Ambos se sonrojaron y se dirigieron a tomar asiento, Sasori por la izquierda y Hinata por la derecha, ambos habían dejado de escuchar lo que la pelinegra decía cuando escucharon la palabra pareja tan metidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no notaron como un peliblanco sentado en la primera fila del segundo banco del lado izquierdo –el mismo lado por el cual caminaba Hinata- esperaba ansioso a que la peli azul se acercara lo suficiente a él. Sonrió con malicia cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca para colocarle el pie y provocar que cayera.

Hinata se horrorizo al ver que caería por segunda vez al suelo solo atino a cubrirse y protegerse con la manos las caras para cubrir la poca dignidad que le quedaría cuando todos en el salón estallaran en carcajadas.

Espero la caída…

Pero…

Nada paso…

Ella no se estrelló en el duro piso si no sobre algo suave.

Abrió los ojos y se vio así misma siendo sostenida por la cintura por una un pelirrojo, su rostro se tornó escarlata y Sasori le vio preocupado.

Los demás en el salón permanecían en silencio y un poco anonadados al ver la demostración de agilidad y velocidad del pelirrojo al saltar dos bancas de un solo salto y cachar perfectamente a Hinata antes de tocar el suelo.

_-¿Estas bien Hinata-hime?-_

Hinata se sonrojo por el hime y Sasori ni cuenta se dio que lo uso.

La peli azul asintió un par de veces y el pelirrojo la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

_-Siéntese del otro lado hime-_

La oji-perla volvió asentir nerviosa e hizo lo que el pelirrojo le dijo mientras Sasori con una sonrisa en los labios se puso enfrente del peliblanco que miraba a otro lado frustrado de que le arruinaran su bromita.

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_Pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo sin borrar su sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

_-Tsk, Toneri-_Respondió de mala manera al verlo.

_-Un gusto Toneri-_Amplio aún más su sonrisa provocando que más de uno lo mirara interrogante.

Lo que casi nadie espero fueron los siguientes movimientos del pelirrojo.

Tomo de las solapas de su uniforme al peli-blanco y lo levanto hasta que la cara de Toneri se encontraba frente a la de él.

_-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué te pasa?-_Pregunto consternado el peli blanco por no haber visto venir ese movimiento.

El pelirrojo dejo de sonreír y al abrir sus ojos hizo estremecer al peli blanco.

Sus orbes jade que siempre se mostraban llenos de vida y con melancolía, ahora eran _ 2 _trozosde hilo que trataban de incrustarse en el la mente del peli blanco como 2 filosas cuchillas.

_-Discúlpate con Hinata-hime- _Le ordeno con una voz seria y rasposa.

_-¿Quién te cre…?_\- Antes de terminar de formular su pregunta Sasori lo interrumpió con una voz tan tétrica que hizo que más de uno se estremeciera.

_-Discúlpate. Oh. Me. Veras. Obligado. A. Romperte. Cada. Uno. De. Los. Huesos. De. Tú. Cuerpo- _Amenazo con una sonrisa aún más espeluznante que volvió a estremecerlo_._

Toneri iba a refutar pero al ver directo a los ojos jade de Sasori le hizo darse cuenta que cada una de las palabras que menciono no eran en broma y recordó que en una ocasión vio unos ojos jade más oscuros en el patriarca de la familia Akazuna no y fue donde cayó en cuenta que ese chico delante de él era su hijo –lo hubiera sabido antes pero cuando Sasori dijo su nombre completo frente a la clase él no le estaba prestando atención- su cuerpo tembló como gelatina, había escuchado varios rumores acerca de esa familia y su padre le había dicho que no se metiera con ellos, no imagino que compartiría el salón con "el único hijo de ese señor".

_-Estoy esperando…-_La voz del pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Toneri volteo a ver a su profesora esperando que detuviera al pelirrojo, pero le sorprendió verla con su celular en la mano ignorando lo que sucedía, trago grueso.

Si su sensei hacia eso lo mejor era hacer lo que el pelirrojo le decía.

Aunque tuviera que rebajarse.

_-Yo…lo siento-_

_-A mí no-_

_-Hyuuga-san perdona-_

Hinata sorprendida solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y decir "No hay problema"

Sasori soltó a Toneri y este cayo sentado en su silla temblando de miedo.

Todos miraron expectantes como Sasori se sentaba al lado de Hinata, quien aún nerviosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir no se atrevió a mirar al pelirrojo.

"_Shannaro has visto, has dejado a más de uno con la boca cerrada"- Exclamo orgullosa inner._

Sasori al verla así, sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, sonrojando a la joven con su toque.

_-¿Estas bien Hime?-_

_-Yo…yo…si…gra…gracias-_

_-Qué alegría-_

Todos el salón permaneció en un silencio incomodo, que la profesora pensaba romper pero una risa de cierto rubio le gano, al final todos terminaron acompañando al rubio en su carcajada.

_-Jajajajajajaja Toneri por poco y te haces en los pantalones Jajajajajajaja-_

_-Qué pena das hermano-_

_-No que muy valiente-_

_-Miedo cito-_

_-Cobarde-_

_-Bien echo sak…..-_

_El rubio no pudo terminar su frase ya que un pelinegro sentado al lado de él lo golpeo en la cabeza._

_-Cállate Dobe-_

_La rubia con cola de caballo que se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio sin apartarle la mirada al pelirrojo noto como este se tensaba cuando el rubio iba a decir su nombre._

_-"Con que eres tú"-Pensaba con una sonrisa._

"_Por poco lo arruina….-"_

"_Shannarooo Naruto me las pagaras"-Grito enojada inner._

_-TEMEEEE….-_

_-Dobe-_

_-Tem…..-_

_-SILENCIO-_Grito la profesora y todos lo guardaron- _Uchiga-san, Namikaze-san tomen asiento-_

_-Todo es tú culpa Teme-_S_e quejó un berrinchudo rubio._

_-Cállate Dobe-_

_-Toneri a la dirección-_

El peli-blanco a regañadientes salió del salón con la promesa de que se vengaría de la heredera Hyuuga.

_-Sasori…-_

La sensei dijo el nombre con una voz enojada, provocando que este se parara de inmediato como un soldado, esperando una reprimenda por parte de su profesora al igual que muchos pero lo que dijo no solo hizo que se sorprendieran si no que cayeran al estilo anime.

_-Bien hecho- _Felicito con media sonrisa.

"_Vaya los profesores de hoy en día, no sé si son bipolares o aprueban que los alumnos se peleen"-Pensó con una enorme gota de sudor bajando por la nuca._

"_Que profesora tan guay"-(^{^)_

_-Y bien Akazuna no –san has pensado en unirte a algún club…-_

_-Yo…ammm-_

"_¿Qué hago? Cuando necesito de la ayuda de mi inner no aparece"_

_-Se nota que tienes un buen físico ¿has pensado en unirte al club de atletismo o futbol?—_

_-Yo si hehehe- Tomo asiento nervioso, lo mejor para él era no abusar de su suerte._

_-Hinata-_

_-H…ha…y- La oji perla a diferencia del pelirrojo no se puso de pie permaneció en su asiento._

_-Te gustaría entrar al club de botánica-_

Ante tal mención los ojos de Hinata brillaron de tal manera que el único que se dio cuenta fue Sasori que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"_Vaya que se ve hermosa"- Dijo emocionada inner._

"_¿Qué cosas dices?"_

_-Hay- Contesto entusiasmada._

_-Excelente en el primer descanso puedes buscarme en mi cubículo para inscribirte- Le dijo._

_-Bien ahora que ya no hay más interrupciones comencemos con las clases-_

_**Continuara…**_

N/A: Hola!

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia y como ven Sasori defendió a Hinata, verán como las cosas se van a ir desarrollando de ahora en adelante, puede que el romance entre esta pareja sea un poco lento pero será toda una aventura.

A todos los que hayan leído hasta aquí les agradezco, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo por cierto el hecho de que actualizara un día después no significa que mis actualizaciones sean así usualmente tardo solo un poco en actualizar así que les pido que me tengan paciencia.

_**(B.R.) 18-03-15...**_

_**Matta ne...XD**_


End file.
